


Another kind of Hanahaki AU

by squidballsinc



Series: Hanahaki with a twist [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Dice is his theatre troupe, Drabble, Hanahaki AU, I Can't Write Angst, Is this crack?, M/M, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, SHSL Actor Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi is a dumbass, but i wanted to write a hanahaki au, even though the school is basically never mentioned, hanahaki with a twist, so i made it humor instead, the rest of the class is dieing cause of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidballsinc/pseuds/squidballsinc
Summary: Kokichi Ouma has Hanahaki Disease, and its not a secret.Aka. a Hanahaki AU that isn't angsty, like at all.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Hanahaki with a twist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674982
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Another kind of Hanahaki AU

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy his, cause it's all the inspiration I've had this year :P

The door burst open, revealing one Kokichi Ouma standing in the doorway.

“Greetings peasants! Your king has arri-” He was cut off by another coughing fit, blood and forget-me-nots tumbling out of his mouth.

Everyone in the room looked on, a mix of slight annoyance and worry painting everyone's faces.

“*sigh* Ouma, do we need to take you to Mikan _again_?” Kaede asked.

  
\- - -

  
Over the last few months this sort of scene had become routine. It all started 3 months ago when the class learned about Kokichi’s Hanahaki, a disease caused by (believed to be) unrequited love.

And while Kokichi would have _loved_ to have kept this whole thing a secret, that was unfortunately _not_ an option.

His first ‘attack’ was in the middle of class. He looked to have been dozing off when he suddenly sat up right and coughed up blood and a single flower petal. At first everyone was confused, even the teacher, who had paused the lesson. When Shinguji realized what was happening and explained the situation. After that everyone had become very worried and had Shuichi, who sat behind him, take him to Mikan’s lab.

However, no one really knew what to do. The Shinguji had done a brief lesson to the remainder of the class about the two cures of Hanahaki, having his feelings reciprocated or surgery. But when asked, Kokichi absolutely _refused_ to get the surgery done, claiming that;

“I could _never_ live without loving my _beloved_!” And thus the idea was banished.

Shuichi had even gone on a witch-hunt to find the mystery person and maybe _persuade_ them into confessing to Kokichi. The only things he had to go on were the blue forget-me-nots Kokichi coughed up and the fact that he was very obviously gay. But no matter _how hard_ he tried, he _just couldn’t_ find _any_ connections between a _blue flower_ and _any_ _of the_ _guys_ _at the school_.

So he had taken his woes to the rest of the class while Kokichi was out explaining his condition to his theatre troupe.

“Ummm, have you considered that he might just, like you back?” Kaede confronted him. He had confided to her about his crush a week before the incident.

“100% he doesn't. I mean, he just likes messing with me. He could never like me back that way, y'know?” Shuichi sighed.

Everyone around him inwardly and outwardly face-palmed. And thus, the class began to suffer.

  
\- - -

  
…...Back to the present, Kokichi had made his way to the front of the room, all eyes on him.

“I have an announcement! To memorialize my soon-to-be passing me and my troupe are hosting a brand-new one-time play! And you’re a~ll invited!”

Now, it had been 3 months since his first ‘incident’ and, according to Shinguji, that was the expected life expectancy of a patient. Needless to say, they all agreed to go, seeing as they all felt kinda bad for not really being able to do anything about his disease.

  
\- - -

  
The show was about a lovesick Phantom Thief that was chasing over a famous Detective. But, the cast managed to play through the whole thing without ever once bringing out the actor for the Detective. They had made it to the third intermission, right before the climax of the show where the Phantom Thief had finally captured his beloved and was about to talk to him.

The class was loving the show, admiring the beautiful acting and amazing choreography. Most were so distracted talking about what would happen next that they didn’t notice when someone was dragged away from the audience.

The curtain opened once again, except this time there was someone new on stage. They were tied to a chair with a bag on top of their head. The class held their breath, they were about to see the Detective for the first time in the whole show. 

Kokichi appeared on stage and walked over to the Detective, everyone held their breath as he took the bag off to reveal- _Shuichi_??

Everyone in the audience was confused, as well as Shuichi himself, as Kokichi ‘in character’ got down on one knee and started confessing all of his love for the Detective.

“And I-” At that moment Kokichi was cut off by a sudden coughing fit. He coughed up more blood and flowers than the class had ever seen until he dropped down to the floor- unconscious.

Shuichi immediately broke through his bonds in a feat of super-strength and pulled Kokichi into his lap.

“I-I’m soooooo sooooorrrrrrrrrry!!” He sobbed, “I never even got the chance to tell you that I…. that I…… THAT I LOVE YOU!”

At that Kokichi shot up and started coughing once more, but this time almost no blood came out. And he didn’t stop until he had coughed up almost a whole forrest-worth of flowers. 

He looked up at Shuichi, “....really?”

Shuichi nodded and pulled Kokichi into a quick peck on the lips. The show ended with a standing ovation and a new couple being formed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know the ending sounds VERY rushed. But I didn't really know how to end it so...… yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
